


Runaway

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind the Tags, Multi, No Incest, because no, like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon had been taken from his college campus by Umbrella and given to the Birkins. When the Arklay Facility falls to shambles due to an accident, Leon escapes and hides in the trunk of a car at a gas station.Claire is on her way back home from college, her brother and her living with Chris's friend Barry and his family until Chris is able to move into Raccoon City. Little do they know, they're about to have an additional guest at their house in the form of a very scared and very lost Omega.Rated for language, themes, and canon typical violence.
Relationships: Barry Burton/Kathy Burton, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Omega Lost

Sleep hadn't come easy to him since his imprisonment, but Leon was trying his best to force himself to just...drift off. Despite the comfortable bed, blankets and temperate room with the beautiful scenes playing on the screen that lined his walls, they did nothing to ease the Omega off to dreamland. 

Why could he not sleep? He had been adopted by a family that cared for him, entertained him with...well, they hadn't really entertained him...nor had they spent time with him. They kind of had escorts and "Nannies" for that. The only time Leon ever saw Annette or William was around time for his heats or occasionally, bedtime. 

William took care of him during heats and Annette would occasionally show up if he had a hard time falling asleep. Other than that, he never really saw the Birkins save for the occasional visit from their daughter, whom he would sit and help with her homework sometimes. The Birkins were scientists who worked for some big pharmaceutical company, the Umbrella Corporation. He wasn't sure what they did exactly, but he knew that it kept them away seemingly all day and almost everyday. 

Must have been why he was here; all work and no play doesn't exactly make another baby. 

Though they hadn't verbally said or hinted at anything, Leon merely guessed why he was here. Why they had bought him from the facility up North and planned on moving him out to their facility in Raccoon City once it was finished. He overheard their conversations when they thought he was sleeping; Annette wanted another baby, but because she and William were both Alphas, they couldn't produce a child. They had one daughter at home with their other Omega...but something happened and Leon couldn't figure it out.

He had listened to their conversation long enough to know that he probably wouldn't be here much longer after the baby was born. Annette suggested keeping Leon for "Sherry" , their daughter, but William dismissed the idea almost immediately. So, he deduced that they were going to send him back sometime next year. 

He couldn't allow that. He wasn't like the run of the mill facility Omega. He had been snatched right off of his college campus by some assholes in suits. Tossed into a facility for not even a week for “training” before these people showed up and demanded to “adopt” him. Annette and Sherry were pretty nice people, but William was cold as ice, often threatening to experiment on Leon should he ever misbehave. The Omega bared his teeth at the man and let out a low growl, and it had earned him a week confined in his bedroom. 

That punishment wasn’t really a punishment, not until William came in to scold him like a child. At least he was well taken care of here; three square meals a day, occasional visits to the topside for some fresh air and exercise...which was very refreshing after the long walk through the sewer systems. A warm bed and of course access to the bathroom and shower area. They even brought him some movies and books for when he was bored. He supposed it could have been worse, he could have still been stuck at the facility, or adopted by some creep with a harem of Omegas in his basement. Locked away like little dolls. 

Still he would rather be back home at college and with friends and family. His parents were probably worried sick about him, his father, uncle and grandfather probably leading a search party all over town looking for him while his mother and grandma called around. Ark and their buddies from the police academy were probably patrolling for him as well. 

God, how he wished he could see them at least one last time…he needed to get out of here...needed to get back home…

He heard alarms going off, the fluorescent lights shutting off as a bright red light began flashing from somewhere in his room. The computerized voice that could be heard throughout the facility had begun reciting the emergency evacuation plans and the emergency containment plans for the “Task Force”, alerting the staff that there had been a “Biohazard Outbreak” and they needed to evacuate or help to contain the specimens. 

The door to his room opened and Annette rushed in, “Get up. We have to go. Now!” 

“What? Why?” Leon asked as he was pulled out of his bed, Annette going to the closet and getting him clothes before shoving them in the bag at the bottom, “What’s going on?” 

“Stop asking questions and get dressed.” Annette commanded, “There isn’t much time. Your escort to the Raccoon City Facility is here.”

Leon wanted to ask more questions but didn’t get the chance to as his shoes were tossed to him. He could hear a lot of commotion going on outside of his room. People were screaming and things were crashing. He could hear terrifying roars and other ungodly, monstrous sounds. He was shoved into his coat, Annette clearly becoming frustrated with him. Once he was slightly together, she shoved the bag into his chest and to the back wall of his room. She laid her hand on the wall, something scanning her hand before making a sound of confirmation, revealing a panel. Punching in a code on the previously hidden panel, a secret door opened up and allowed them an escape route. 

The Omega was dumbfounded as he was led through. There had been a way for him to escape this hell this entire time and he had never known or heard about it? He had literally been in the same room as his escape to freedom...this whole fucking time?

He was officially the unluckiest Omega in the world. 

Annette dragged him through the passageways, the Alpha clearly flustered and very much scared. This made Leon a bit uneasy, never having seen the Alpha like this before. She was always calm and collected, cool and composed, but she seemed erratic and scared. Almost unsure of herself as they went down the various corridors. Though he supposed he would be just as confused as her right now. There were so many ways to go and seemingly no time. She pulled out a device, the screen seemingly showing her a map and therefore the way out. She pulled him along once more, making him move quicker. 

“Why? Where are we going? What the hell is going on?” Leon asked, pulling away from her. 

“I don’t have time to play Twenty Questions with you right now, Leon.” Annette said angrily, reaching for him once more. 

“No!” Leon exclaimed, ripping his arm away from her grasp, “Answer me! What the fuck is going on?! Because from day fucking one, it’s been nothing but secrets and whisper down the fucking lane with you and William! And I’ve had it! I’m not just some object you can put a baby into and tell me to go fuck off in my room! I’m a human being!” 

He stared her down with hatred and anger, blue eyes filled with rage as he stood before her. She said nothing, looking just as angry as he did...but she didn’t have a right to be angry with him. She hadn’t been taken against her will and forced to be a pet Omega and a babymaker. She hadn’t been uprooted from her everyday life, taken from friends and family. 

He didn’t have to take this anymore, Omega and Alpha dynamics be damned. 

“I’m not moving one more step until you tell me what the fuck…whoa!” Leon exclaimed, the ceiling caving in between them. 

“Leon!” Annette called out with genuine concern, wanting to reach for him but the large rocks caving in between them prevented her from doing so, “Leon, run! Each corridor leads to an exit out of here! Go!” 

Leon could just barely hear her but he was able to make out “Leon, run”, so he did just that. He ran down the corridor next to him and didn’t look back. He still had zero idea what was going but he didn’t plan on stopping to find out. He had to get out of here. 

He was finally free.

* * *

“Red! You finished or did you fall in?” A loud mouthed blonde Omega called, leaning in her Beta boyfriend’s grasp as they leaned against the truck. Another Beta, a female with black hair lit a cigarette, reading the book in her lap while sitting in the back seat. 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Janet!” Claire Redfield called from inside the gas station bathroom, cleaning off the mustard from her jacket. 

The Alpha cursed, furiously wiping the yellow substance off of the red leather as best as she could before moving to try and get the stains out of her jeans. After all, it was because Janet dropped the hot dog practically drowning in mustard in her lap instead of just handing it to her. But that was Janet; too busy oogling her boyfriend instead of paying attention to her surroundings. If Chris wasn’t away for the weekend with Barry on a fishing trip, she wouldn’t have had to depend on Janet, Brad, and Heather for a ride home from college. 

Normally she would have ridden her motorcycle but that was back home in the shop. 

“C’mon, Princess!” Brad called, “It’s only mustard! Besides, you’re heading home, so maybe your ol’lady will clean it for you!” 

“She doesn’t have parents, Brad!” Janet corrected, making Claire freeze as she listened, “Her and her brother lost their parents! They live with their Uncle or something…” 

Claire pushed the bathroom door open in frustration, “Friends, actually.” she corrected the Omega, getting back into the truck, “But they’re like parents...not that it’s any of your business.” 

Brad scoffed, shaking his head as he looked down at Janet, “What crawled up her ass?” 

Janet merely rolled her eyes, popping her gum and pulling away from him. She then swatted at her boyfriend before going around to the passenger’s seat. Brad smacked her on the ass before she was completely out of reach, making the Omega squeal out loud and giggle. 

“Gross.” Heather simply said, taking another puff of her cigarette as she continued to read, “So, do you guys think the rumors of the cannibal murders are legit? That the cannibals are actually people that were experimented on and turned into zombies?” 

Janet rolled her eyes again as she buckled herself in, looking back at Heather, “Have you been talking to that January chick again? The one who swears up and down she saw that big pharmaceutical company experimenting on people? You know she’s batshit, right?” 

“She might have been...since her and Heather are in the same Goth Chick Lit Class.” Brad chuckled as he settled into the driver’s seat, turning on the truck. 

“Shut the fuck up, Brad,” Heather replied, smacking him on the back of the head, “And January wouldn’t just make up shit like that.” 

“Chris says that they might just be a group of psychos. Or like a cult or something.” Claire interrupted, “They don’t really know right now because Chief Irons won’t let them look into it.” 

“What else does your brother say?” Brad asked in a mocking tone, “Cause I heard that the STARS Unit hasn’t seen any action lately and they’re about to be dissolved soon.” 

Claire glared at him, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms, looking out the window as the truck began pulling out. They heard a bunch of loud thumps, scaring the girls but Brad insisted that it was them pulling off of the platform. Still, Claire couldn’t help but look back into the trunk. Blue eyes widened as she saw a figure settle into the trunk; a male with brown hair and blue eyes looking back at her. He put a finger to his lips, mouthing out “please”. She was struck speechless, but then gave a nod. The male gave a small smile, mouthing out a “thank you” before sitting back down. 

She turned back around in her seat, but she would occasionally turn around to make sure he was okay, Heather too into her book to even pay her or the mysterious male any mind.

Leon gave a relieved sigh as he leaned back and looked up at the sky, a small smile growing on his lips as he gazed up at the stars as they passed overhead. He was finally free. He wasn’t sure where this truck was going, but anywhere was better than here. Even better if it was as far from here as possible.

It couldn’t be too bad if the cute Alpha in the red leather jacket in the backseat was going to be there. 

He laid back in the trunk, using his backpack as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket watching the stars. It had been hell getting out of the facility, and he almost didn’t make it, but here he was. He had found the escort, telling the man to take him to the nearest gas station so he could call for help. The escort did just that before going back for Annette, but sadly, the payphone hadn’t been working nor did it seem like it had ever worked. 

So, he jumped into the trunk of the truck and would go with them and use their phone. He had overheard the Alpha in the red leather jacket say something about her brother being in the STARS Unit…maybe he could tell him what had happened? And what Umbrella was doing? Would they even believe him?

He thought about it, huffing in frustration as he blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. No, probably not. With another exhausted sigh, Leon looked up at the sky now simply daydreaming about what he would do when he got home. His mom and dad would smother him in kisses and hugs, his mom would probably cry once she saw him. His dad would probably pull him out of college and constantly watch the house to make sure no one would try to hurt him ever again. Ark would punch him in the shoulder and call him an idiot before hugging him. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes, a happy smile on his lips. He was going home.

* * *

Annette stood with the escort on the side of the road, leaning against the taxi as she smoked a cigarette. Her outfit was a mess but she was alive, that’s all that mattered. Especially after the shitstorm that had taken place. Some asshole had entered the testing chamber without a suit and the proper equipment and therefore had been attacked and bitten by a specimen. Said dumbass hid that little fact and had holed himself in his room until an intern went looking for him and let him out. 

It had been a blood bath that snowballed into complete and utter carnage. Every experiment had gotten out of hand and turned on their creators and caused the whole facility to become a madhouse from hell. She couldn’t find William, but he left a memo in their lab telling her to get Leon and the files and jump ship before things really went to hell. He even told her about the secure access route that was in Leon’s room. Apparently, no one else had known about it. 

No one would ever know about it. 

Tired blue eyes looked back at the mountains in the distance, the Mansion of Horrors now covered by the trees, too far away to hurt her or her driver. She didn’t imagine anyone else had made it out of there outside of herself, William, and Albert Wesker...well, except for one troublesome Omega…

“Where did you say the Omega went?” Annette asked, never taking her eyes off of the dark and looming mountains. 

The driver sat in his seat, smoking his own cigarette, “Dropped him off at a gas station miles from here. Said he was going to call for help. Why?” 

The Alpha merely hummed, looking down at the cellular telephone in her hand, “...He won’t get too far then.”

The corporation knew what had transpired at the facility and she had to report any and all survivors, including those that could be considered a threat. Though, Leon was simply an Omega...he was an Omega who knew where Umbrella’s secret labs were. He was an Omega who knew too much and now was on the run. It would only be a matter of time until he got home and told everyone what had transpired here. Or he would run down the streets and scream to whoever would listen to him. 

So, Umbrella had deployed a special ops team to hunt down and retrieve his family while a lone mercenary would be sent after Leon. In case of the mercenary's failure, the team would use the family as leverage. Annette had insisted that that wouldn’t be necessary, but they wouldn’t have it. They didn’t know exactly what he knew, but they didn’t want to take their chances either. They couldn’t risk it. They already located his family and planned to use them as bait if necessary, but they couldn’t guarantee that they would be left alive. They did agree to keep Leon alive and the mercenary would administer a serum that would make him amnesiac...something they should have done when they first captured and facilitated him. A mistake she was sure they wouldn’t make again. 

She had been advised to lock him up next time. Her and her husband were already on pretty thin ice with the company, thanks to William and his actions, and an escaped Omega had just added to that. She didn’t protest or disagree, knowing better than to do so. Knowing that it would just give them more ammunition to go after them, so she simply kept her mouth shut and agreed, apologizing and promising that she would not allow this to happen again. Thanking them for the second chance even.

The Alpha had a feeling that they didn’t have too many chances left.

* * *

After a couple hours of driving, they finally reached the Burton House. It was nearly midnight, but she was sure Kathy would still be awake. Claire knocked against the window, lying to Brad and Janet that it was a force of habit, but in reality she was telling her new friend to get out here with her. Heather was fast asleep, the Beta snoring away under her jacket. Brad and Janet paid Claire no mind, Janet telling her that she would see her in September after Summer Break. Brad offered to help Claire get her bags. 

“No!” She said, a bit too quickly and panicked sounding, but she quickly regained her composure, “Uh, no, thank you. I’m good...Kathy probably would mistaken you for a “more than a friend” guy and then embarrass us both. Thanks for the lift though!” 

Brad and Janet exchanged puzzled looks before Brad gave a small, “Whatever” in response. With that, Claire let herself out, bidding them a good summer before climbing out. Her new friend had already jumped out and was hiding behind Kathy’s sedan, watching Claire curiously. The Alpha gave him a smile, motioning him to stay right there as she went and got her bags. Once she retrieved them, she waved at her friends and bid them farewell. 

She waited until her friends were out of sight, “Okay...coast is all clear! You can come out now!” Claire called. 

Leon climbed out from under the vehicle, “So...why did you want me to get off at your stop?” He asked curiously, “Aren’t you afraid that I’m some sort of whacko or psycho or something? I just hid in your friend’s truck…”

Claire chuckled, “Well, because my family would be a bit more compassionate to strangers than Brad...that and he’s got a shotgun underneath the backseat and a forty-five in the glove compartment.” She explained, brushing the dirt off of the now apparent Omega, but he was still quite filthy, “And despite her ditzy, bubblegum blonde appearance, Janet can aim.” 

Leon chuckled at that, “Fair enough,” He held out his hand, “Name’s Leon Kennedy.” 

Claire smiled, accepting his hand, “Claire...Claire Redfield.” She shook his hand, “So, what causes an Omega like you to stowaway in random pick-up trucks?” 

Leon shrugged, “I’m running from my troubles...trying to get back home.” 

“Where’s home?” She asked, leading him up onto the porch as she pulled her keys from her jacket pocket, unlocking the door. 

“New York City.” Leon admitted, following Claire inside.

“New York, huh?” Claire asked, “What’s a city boy like you doing all the way out here in Colorado?” 

Leon blushed at the nickname, “I, uh...I was kidnapped and brought here...by some really bad people. They had me facilitated and-” 

The lights to the living room turned on seemingly by themselves, a woman with brown hair standing on the opposite side of the room, “Claire! You’re home early and...you brought a friend…” The woman exclaimed, but was then confused, looking Leon up and down as she hugged Claire, “A very...dirty friend.” 

Leon looked down at his clothes, now realizing just how dirty he actually was. He smelled his shirt and made a face. Claire chuckled, explaining that Leon was a fellow student who had transferred from New York. He hadn’t realized that the university didn’t have a Summer Semester and he was stuck here. He also didn’t get along with Brad and it resulted in them getting into a fight that turned physical at the gas station. Leon simply nodded, going along with the Alpha’s story. It was way better than whatever he was going to say...which wasn’t nearly as convincing. 

Kathy raised a brow, “Doesn’t look like he brought much…” 

“I was uh...packing light.” Leon lied, “Most of my stuff got stolen on campus anyway...apparently “City Boys” aren’t very much liked around here.” 

“I felt bad and offered to let him stay with us…for a little while,” Claire added, “To show him that not everyone ‘round here hates City Boys...just until we can get him back home.” 

Kathy looked between them once more before giving a smile, “I don’t see why not.” She said to Claire with a smile, and then looking at Leon, “So, what’s your name, City Boy?” 

Leon smiled, “Leon Kennedy, Ma’am.” 

Kathy waved him off, “None of that, Honey. All my friends simply call me Kathy, so so can you.” 

“Yes ma’-uh, sorry, Kathy.” Leon said with a slight bow. 

Kathy led them upstairs, informing Claire that her room was just the way she left it. Claire was surprised when Leon carried her bags for her, telling them to lead the way. Kathy turned to him, telling him that they didn’t have any guest rooms at the moment, but he was more than welcome to stay in Chris’s room until he got back tomorrow night with her husband. After that, they could figure something out for him. She also showed him where the shower was and offered to clean the clothes he was wearing, saying he could borrow Chris’s pajamas if necessary. 

“Thank you, Kathy.” Leon said with a smile as he dropped Claire’s bags in her room, “And thank you again, Claire.” 

Claire gave him a smile and a small nod, “You’re very welcome.” 

Once Leon was settled in Chris’s room, he went to the bathroom to shower. Kathy turned back to Claire, “Alright, missy, where did City Boy really come from?” She asked in a hushed tone. 

Claire looked up at Kathy in confusion, “New York...why?” 

Kathy raised a brow, “Claire Bear, he looks like he hasn’t eaten in a couple of days and underneath all the filth, he smells like a Facility Omega.” She pointed out, “That, and that backpack was filled with clothes. Most college students would have textbooks in their backpacks.” 

“Well, some people carry clothes in their backpacks…” Claire muttered, “But...he said he was taken from his campus...in New York.” 

Kathy nodded as she listened to what little Claire had been told by Leon before Kathy found them in the living room. She explained that he jumped into Brad’s trunk when they made a pit stop at the Gas Station near Raccoon City. Janet had dropped a hot dog on her and made a mess of her jeans and jacket. She accidentally ranted about Janet pretty much calling her and Chris orphans and Brad poking fun at the STARS Unit again. 

“That’s because your buddy Brad is pretty much friends with the guys in the holding cell area...and the guys who pullover potheads.” Kathy said with a chuckle, “But...Leon seems like a pretty nice boy...that’s also how I knew you were lying cause you’re the only good kid in your group of friends.” 

Claire gave a mock look of offense, “I’m not a good kid. I wear leather jackets, listen to that “Rocking and Rolling Devil Music”, and stay out late and ride motorcycles! My Professor says I’m a delinquent!” She protested jokingly. 

Kathy laughed at that, “If that’s the case, then we’re all delinquents in this house, Honey.” she replied, ruffling the teen’s hair, “Glad to have you home, Claire.” 

“Glad to be home, Kathy.” Claire said, hugging the woman, “...Are you gonna tell my brother and Barry? About Leon?” 

Kathy shook her head, saying that they were going to tell them Claire’s story, but maybe say something like it was Kathy’s friend’s kid, or something like that. That way Barry and Chris wouldn’t gang up on the poor Omega and put him through “The Talk” thinking Leon was courting Claire, or vice versa. That and it would be easier for Leon to go along with. In the meantime, they would also do some asking and looking around, try to research and see if anyone was missing their son. 

“I would want someone to do the same for you, Chris, Moira and Polly if one of you went missing.” Kathy explained, “His poor mother is probably worried sick...what sick son of a bitch steals an Omega from his family without a god damn thought or care in the world?”

Claire gave a shrug, “A sick son of a bitch?” She guessed. 

Kathy nodded, “Damn right.” She said with a nod, “Now, go see what City Boy likes to eat because I’m gonna cook him a nice homemade meal and have it ready for him when he’s dressed.” 

“Kathy, it’s midnight!” Claire chuckled, going to the bathroom door. 

“And? It’s never too late to have a nice hot meal!” Kathy called as she descended the stairs, “I’ll make you your favorite!” 

Claire was about to decline, but stopped, giving a thoughtful look, “...I would like some baked mac and cheese…” she said quietly to herself. 

She turned back to the bathroom door, knocking just loud enough for Leon to hear through his shower, “Leon, are you in the shower?” 

Leon jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door, having just figured out the switch from faucet to shower and which way was hot and cold. He was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard the knock on the door. He could hear Claire’s voice, the Alpha asking if he was in the shower, “Uh, yeah...why? What’s up?” he asked curiously. 

Claire chuckled, opening the door slightly but keeping her eyes closed, just in case, “Kathy thinks you haven’t eaten in a while and wants to make you a hot meal. What do City Boys eat?” 

Leon chuckled, “I’m guessing “I’m not hungry, but thanks,” isn’t a valid answer?” 

Claire shook her head, but then said “Nope” aloud. Leon smiled, rinsing his hair and watching the dirt and grim circle the drain. He moved on to washing himself, thinking aloud and asking what would be quick and painless. Claire told him that Kathy was going to make her baked mac and cheese. 

Leon gave a nod and a thoughtful look, “...I do like baked Mac and Cheese.” He said. 

“That’s what I said!” Claire exclaimed, opening her eyes, “So, two bowls of baked mac and cheese?” 

“Yes, please, Ma’am.” Leon called back, “So, wait...where does your brother keep his pajamas? And won’t he be mad if he finds out an Omega was sleeping in his bed?” 

Claire scoffed, “You kidding? He’s an Alpha like me. He loves pretty Omegas.” She said, “Especially brunettes.” 

Leon blushed at that, scrubbing the dirt off of himself. Claire told him that she would get him a pair of Chris’s PJs and leave them on Chris’s bed for him. She then asked one more time if he was sure he wanted mac and cheese, to which he confirmed. Once she left, he wore a pout, quietly muttering that he wasn’t pretty; he was handsome. 

He found Kathy and Claire were pretty nice people...and he found himself liking it here. They were already treating him like family and he hadn't even been here an hour. He was glad he stowed away in Claire’s friend’s truck. He didn’t know how he would be able to get home, but he was sure they would help him...once he eventually told Kathy and her husband the truth. Oh, god, would they even believe him? What if they didn’t? What would happen then? 

No...no, Claire would help him...and she would get Chris to help them...and her family, right? Everything would be okay. He relaxed and finished up his shower, his mind at ease as he reassured himself that everything would be okay. 

And then another thought hit him; He wasn’t sure how he was going to bare sleeping in an Alpha’s bed and sleeping in his clothes...


	2. Kiss with a Fist

There was an Omega sleeping in his bed, wearing his STARS training shirt as a sleep shirt. 

Chris raised a brow at the other, sniffing at the stranger. He then rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. Sure enough there was still an Omega in his bed who was very, very real and not a figment of Chris's very tired brain. Said Omega was seemingly oblivious to his presence, snoozing away despite it being almost noon. The Omega wasn't bad looking. Not by any means. He was actually quite attractive, although he had a baby face. Not that Chris minded, it just made him uncertain of the Omega's age. 

The Omega made an odd sound before giving a yawn and stretching, Chris freezing in place as the brunette’s eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times as a slender hand reached up to rub sleep out of his eyes. The most breathtaking blue eyes Chris had ever seen stared up at him, equally wide with shock as they looked up at the Alpha leaning over him. The Omega gave a startled sound before promptly punching Chris across the face. 

The Alpha let out his own startled sound, holding his cheek and stumbling backward in shock. The unknown Omega, who was not only sleeping in his bed but also wearing his clothes, punched him in the face! Chris fell flat on his ass, mumbling curses under his breath as he rubbed at his injured cheek, the Omega in his bed now sitting up and looking down at him. 

A curse left the Omega as he climbed out of the bed, crouching by Chris’s side, “Sorry! I just realized...by your scent...you’re, uh...” 

Chris shook his head, still unsure of what to say...especially to that. Did he know who he was?

“I’m Chris Redfield...the guy who owns the bed you were sleeping in and the clothes you’re wearing.” Chris pointed out, “And you are…?” 

“Well…” The Omega began, wincing at the sight of the bruise beginning to form underneath the tanned skin, “Leon...the Omega who needs your help and a place to lay low for a while.” 

Chris raised a brow, but before Leon could explain, Claire pushed Chris’s door open, “Chris! You’re home early!” 

Chris looked between his sister and “Leon”, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on here. Clearly, judging by her lack of reaction, Claire knew this guy would be here, “Claire...who the hell is this?” He asked his baby sister. 

“Um...well…” She began, “He’s Leon. He just started at my college...but...they didn’t have a Summer Semester.” 

Chris gave her a skeptical look, looking at Leon once more and questioning that, if that was really the case, then why did Leon need his help laying low? Claire looked to the Omega, giving him a look. She asked Leon if he told Chris, and Leon cursed, apologizing and saying that he had forgotten. That it just slipped out after he punched Chris in the face, earning another look of disbelief from the girl. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Leon protested, noticing the look he was getting from Claire, “He scared me and I forgot where I was!” 

“You’re in my clothes, in my bed!” Chris said once more, “I should be the one punching you!” 

“What’s with all the ruckus up here?!” Barry called from his and Kathy’s room, putting his bag in the hallway before coming to Chris’s room, stopping and staring at Leon as he stood just in the doorway, “...Who is this?” 

“Apparently...Claire brought home a boy.” Chris said, looking between Barry and Leon, Barry raising a brow at the Omega, “And he’s a terrible liar who is in deep trouble.” 

Leon pouted up at the Alpha as Claire explained the situation to Barry, deciding to drop the story she and Leon had fabricated. She added the story in, saying that that would have been their story had Leon not accidentally spilled the beans. The Omega apologized for that once again, saying that he was still getting used to his surroundings. 

“It’s been awhile since I was around people who didn’t treat me weird.” Leon admitted. 

Barry told the Omega and the Redfields to come with him downstairs so they could talk some more over breakfast. They heard more commotion, Moira and Polly hopping out of their beds and about to bolt downstairs, but paused to tackle their father. The two girls were happy that Barry and Chris were home, but confused at the newcomer. 

“Who’s dat?” Polly asked, canting her head at Leon. 

Once downstairs, Kathy had Chris and Barry help with breakfast in the kitchen, Claire watching after Moira and Polly, and now Leon, in the dining room. Claire and Kathy would fill the two in on the situation as best as they could, letting Leon fill in the blanks and explain to the men the truth of how he ended up here. The Omega also helped Claire set the table for breakfast and watch the girls. Not that they were too much to handle, more curious than anything about the new person in their home. 

Barry was a tad skeptical about letting a “wanted fugitive” stay in their home while Chris agreed, but also was a tad more optimistic than his friend. Leon wasn’t mated nor was he in a binding contract or deal of some sort, so technically, they weren’t doing anything illegal by him being here. He thought it better that Leon stayed with them and thought it a good idea to help Leon find his way back home, but they had to be careful about it. In the meantime, Chris didn’t mind sharing a bed and a room with the Omega. 

“You sure that isn’t your hormones talking, Redfield?” Barry asked, raising a brow at the younger Alpha, “What if he goes into heat while here?” 

“Oh, dear,” Kathy said, looking equally as concerned as her husband, “I hadn’t thought about that either…” 

But Chris merely scoffed, waving them off, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. And I’m not the type of guy to not use his head, Bar, so don’t sweat it.” 

Claire, on the other hand, laughed in disbelief, “HA! “Not the type to not use your head”! You’re funny, Christopher.” 

“Put a sock in it, Little Red.” Chris said, pointing at his little sister in a “Stay over there” motion, “I do use my head the majority of the time!” 

“Yeah! But there’s still that small minority where you do dumb things while NOT using your head!” Claire pointed out. 

Chris poked his tongue out at Claire and vice versa, Barry and Kathy chuckling while Barry “broke up” the little spat, saying that Leon should be the one to decide when the time came. Leon merely blushed, admitting that he wasn’t sure what they should do. Where he had escaped from, they kept him off suppressants and there was always someone there to take care of his heats. He wasn’t really allowed to be alone or unsupervised until just last night. 

“But, I can sleep in a closet or something when my heat comes.” Leon informed them, “I’m used to doing it anyway…” 

“Oh, heavens, no!” Kathy protested, “You shouldn’t have to do that. We can figure something else out.” 

“It’s okay! Really!” Leon insisted, “I prefer closed or small spaces. Great for nesting.” 

Claire canted her head, asking him what nesting was. Leon blushed, but Chris chimed in before the Omega could say anything, explaining that Omegas would gather blankets, pillows and all kinds of soft and fluffy material to scent and then make a nest out of while they were in heat. If they were mated, the Omega would grab their mates belongings and add them to the nest. It was a sort of safe space for the Omega. 

“I can share a room with him!” Claire then volunteered, “My closet is big enough...or there is enough space under my bed when he starts nesting or whatever.” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Chris and Barry said in unison. 

Claire winced at that, Chris and Barry going into the whole “No boys in your room” and “No dating until you’re thirty” speech. Claire merely chuckled, knowing it was more due to the fact that they weren’t really worried about her. She could take care of herself. It was more due to the guys her age and older that they were worried about. Leon chimed in, but had gotten shut down by Chris, saying that the Omega was not breeding with his baby sister. 

“But you had no problem with me sleeping in your room, Mr. Redfield.” Leon pointed out, his face becoming bright red as soon as the words left his mouth, “I...uh, I mean…” 

“It’s cause you punched him in the face.” Claire chuckled, “Jill punched him and he was smitten with her for months.” 

Chris turned on her, wearing a blush of his own, “I WAS NOT! And I’m not smitten with Leon either…” He turned, seeing the sort of hurt look in the Omega’s eyes, his own eyes wide as his blush deepened, holding his hands up defensively, “I mean...not that there isn’t a chance...not that I’m interested or anything...not that you’re not attractive...!” 

He was fumbling for words, unsure of what to say or how to speak all of a sudden. Why was he getting flustered? He just met the guy! He was just an Omega! Leon seemed like a normal guy...an admittedly attractive one. It probably didn’t help that the Omega in question was wearing his clothes, making Chris’s inner Alpha very interested. Chris swallowed a breath as a particular naughty image crossed his brain at the thought of the Omega in his clothes in his bed. He excused himself to the kitchen, saying that he was going to help Kathy make the pancakes. 

Leaving an even more confused and blushing Leon behind, the Omega having caught the scent of interest from the Alpha. 

Leon cleared his throat, “I-I’m gonna go change into my own clothes...excuse me.” 

He gave a small bow toward Barry and Claire as he excused himself, all but bolting back up the stairs to Chris’s room. Claire looked between her new friend and her big brother before looking to Barry, utterly confused at what just occurred. Had she missed something? Barry on the other hand, got over the momentary shock and awkwardness of the situation and let out a laugh of disbelief. 

“I think you’re right, Claire.” Barry said, a hand clasping her shoulder, “I think they’re smitten.” 

During breakfast, Claire, Barry and Kathy could practically feel the tension floating between Chris and Leon, the two young men occasionally bickering about little things, like pronunciations of certain words and Leon calling Chris a "Country Boy" in retaliation for him teasing him about being from the "uppity" town of New York City. Once it was quiet, they would talk maturely, Chris telling Leon stories from work while Leon listened intently. Barry looked to his wife, both of them noticing the look in Leon and Chris's eyes. 

Barry had given Kathy plenty of looks like that and vice versa. 

After breakfast, Claire helped Kathy with the dishes, since it was her turn this week and Barry and Chris would help Leon figure out sleeping arrangements. Leon followed, staying close to Chris, insisting that the hallway closet was plenty big enough. He also insisted that he didn't mind the couch either, but Chris insisted that Leon lay in his bed and he would take the couch. Or sleep on Claire's floor, he didn't mind either option. 

"The last time you two shared a room, Kathy and I were kept up all night by Claire yelling at you for snoring too loud." Barry pointed out. 

Leon couldn't help but chuckle at that, Chris muttering something about not snoring that loudly. Barry then thought about letting Leon use the den in the basement instead. It had the pull-out couch down there, but everything was a tad dusty and there were boxes down there for storage. It might be a tad lonesome for him and a bit frightening due to the workroom right next to it. The workroom held the noisy generator and water heater. And the laundry room was down there as well. 

Leon pondered it with a shrug, "I'm okay with that honestly, and it might be better for everyone if I'm not in the way. I don't mean to intrude." 

Barry shook his head and was about to answer until Chris cut him off, shaking his head fervently, "You're not intruding at all! If you want, I could help you clean and keep you company?" He offered. 

Leon looked between Barry and Chris, shrugging with a smile, "Sure, I wouldn't mind that!" 

Chris beamed as he led Leon by the hand downstairs to show him the den, leaving Barry in the hallway. The man smiled and shook his head, "He's definitely smitten." 


End file.
